voidhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Hunters Strategy Guide (VHSG)
Welcome to the Void Hunters Strategy Guide. This guide will tell you some tips in battle, the kinds of ships, and the best uses for them. Types Of Ships Spammer- One of the most successful ships, only come near them armed with an awesome computer. They need power plants in order to work. Gunners- A very common ship, these ships are usually quick and armed with mass drivers. Recommended for newbies. Speeders- Again, these ships are very common. They are really fast, and charge at you. Razors- Armed with scary, big saws, you should run for your life. Or shoot their saws. Either way is good. Tanks- Packed with fighter bays and missles, they are sadly mistaken for spammers. Unfortunately, you still need an awesome computer. Turtle- I am a turtle, stuffed with armor, walking away from plasmas... It kind of speaks for itself. Hybrids- The scariest kind of ship, these are mixes of different ships. Hybrids of gunners and razors are especially dangerous. Zoomers- Any small particle traveling at a fast enough speed is lethal. They are often small ships packed with thrusters. They fly by repeatedly, slowly shooting you to death. Snipers- They hide in nebulae, waiting for victims to come by. They often have rifle guns. Spinners- Can we stop spinning? So what if we get an almost constant line of shots? I'm getting dizzy! These ships often have a ring of guns around them, and when they spin, they work like machine guns. Hurricanes- These ships are really really REALLY long and create little 'hurricanes' when they spin.They usually have lasers or saws. Battle Tips 1. Have a friend to help take down a stronger enemy. 2. Try to attack from the enemy's back. 3. If you're hiding, DONT TALK. Find a spot in a nebula where you can't see yourself, or barely. Every nebula has such a spot. 4. During war,you must remember: Only the fast and the furious can thrive. Pick either one, and you may survive. 5. If you are grappled, take off the piece that the grapple is on and put it back on. Then run as far away as possible. 6. Remember:When you die,you get full health again. 7. DO NOT GO AFK IN A WAR GAME. You'll find out why. 8. Try to annoy others to distract them. 9. If you are seeking a fight, look for repairing ships. NOT building ships. Repairing ships are often damaged. 10. Have a nice snack at hand. :) How Shall I Kill Him? Spammer- Sneak up behind,and BOOOOOOOOM!/Disable the lasers/mass drivers/ and saw it to pieces. However, shields are recommened, as their power plants will explode. Gunner- Again, sneak up behind. Speeder- When they charge, dodge. Keep on dodging until he/she gets bored and attacks someone else. Then,as the speeder is attacking, destroy the speeder from the back. Then,reply to the "ty" sent from the other person. Or just kill it with a saw when it comes! Razor- Are you serious? Disable the saw and come in for the kill.Simple./Counter-saw it and shoot it with mass drivers. Tanks- Get a saw. Protect it with a box. And crash really fast into the tank. Zoomer- Wait and grapple.Then kill the annoying little brat. You could also use a saw. Sniper- The only way to kill an assassin is to use his power against him. Enter the nebula and sneak up behind him very causiously.Then, quickly bomb his power plants. Spinner- Grab a shielded saw and simply saw apart the spinner./Get a couple of lasers and shoot it! Hybrid- Hybrids are the most difficult to kill.You will need a buddy who will distract him. Attack from the back. Hurricanes- Get a saw and saw at the bases of the wings. Be sure to attack from behind. When the wings are gone, kill him!/Whack the thrusters. Credits Fireglory23 - Creator of the VHSG Dinoin - Added attack techniques (Find him on Jagex!) Mystyice - Fixed grammar mistakes and errors, also organized credits